MAFIA WARS TIPS
Lionmain 11:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC)For anyone that is just starting to play Mafia Wars be warned it can become very addictive. At the beginning when you start playing you will probably get frustrated because your energy gets used up so fast. Each time you level up you will be awarded Skill Points, Many players give different advice on how to use these points, I suggest that when you first start out, that you use the points to buy more energy, Continue to buy energy until your energy level gets to about 500. This will over a short period of time allow you to complete more jobs more quickly, The down side to this, is that other players will attack you and you will lose fights, You need not worry about this to much because things will change in your favour very soon, So now you have built your energy to 500, now when you get skill points, use them to build your Stamina and Health, You need to build your health and stamina to about 300 each, All this building that i keep referring to will not take long at all, Once you have got yourself to these levels, you will find that now it is time for you to start winning the fights and gaining Experience points which enable you to level up. It is important that you complete all levels of the game before moving onto the next location in the game. Each time you play you will also earn money so that you can purchase weapon for attack and defence, or even use it to heal yourself when fighting, Another use is for buying properties, By purchasing properties you will also earn more money, Your Mafia, you should aim at getting over 501 members. You can have a lot more members if you wish, But when you play regardless of how many Mafia that you have, only the strongest 501 members will be in use at any time, So what you need to do is purchase 501 of the best Armour,Vehicles,Weapons and Animals that you can so that you should be able to stand your ground against most attackers, and you will win many more fights, While playing the game, you will also earn some bonus items like a helicopter and an island. You will also earn items on most tiers of each level of the game, You will need these items or to purchase item to complete some of the jobs You must decide if you wish to be a lone player or if you wish to join a group or a clan. If you decide to be a lone player, then you will need some good friends to help you when you get attacked or robbed. There are very many groups and clans on Mafia Wars, Some are peaceful and others just like to fight. I you join a clan and you get into trouble fighting, then your clan should be there to back you up and to help you with Loot and Collection items to help you grow so that you will be in a stronger position to help other members of the clan that you have chosen to be in. When you receive gifts from from members, it is always a good policy to gift back to those that have gifted you with items, So now you have a general idea of what to do and how to play, I wish you good luck on you journey and remember, it is a game so don't get to serious or upset if you are robbed attacked, Ian Glister Godfather/creator {LIONS}